


All's Wells That Ends Wells - <It's Raining Men> (2)

by awaycatwogua



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Strip Poker, Stripper Harry, magic wells
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awaycatwogua/pseuds/awaycatwogua
Summary: HR and Harry play strip poker, and Harry get drunk.HR never think about Harry is a best stripper.HAIL MAGIC WELLS!





	All's Wells That Ends Wells -  (2)

“脱衣扑克这个主意蠢爆了。”Harry恶狠狠地说。  
“脱衣扑克这个主意天才极了！”HR欢呼着，头一偏，灵巧地躲开自家男朋友劈头盖脸砸过来的长袖T恤。

 

事实证明最天才的主意是咖啡里的威士忌。  
为了庆祝交往纪念日，HR翻箱倒柜找出了早就被带娃奶爸Harry遗忘在角落里的陈年佳酿。  
交往一周纪念日？交往一个月纪念日？交往233天纪念日？这些对于HR都不重要——Harry极度怀疑自己的白痴男朋友只是想找个借口尝试新配方的咖啡而已。

一份可可粉，三份干威士忌，两份意式浓缩——美味足以致死。  
HR是不知道咖啡有没有足以致死这种剂量啦，但他绝对知道，刚刚赤裸着上半身踩上牌桌，把扑克牌踢得到处乱飞的英俊男朋友，因为喝掉了一整杯“Harry”而醉得皮肤泛出桃花色的Harry，傻笑着抽掉了皮带按下音响开始跳舞的男人——

美味足以致死。

 

“It's gonna rain...My idiot H.."  
他的男人弯下腰，在他唇边印下一个放荡的轻吻。

“It's gonna rain...Rain gonna come down and clean our soul and wash away the aaaaaash...."  
HR能清楚地听到自己喉结滚动的声音，就像此刻性感得近乎荒谬的Harry，因为醉意把那些元音音节含糊在喉间。HR知道，那喉间内里的紧致和声带的颤抖每次都能逼疯他，而以自己的唇舌亲自品尝外部的高热皮肤，混合着Harry的高潮，又有多么美味。

“So get out your purses and...and...and get ready to spend some motherfucking caaaaaash...”  
Harry抬起赤裸的上半身，无视HR想要继续亲吻的极度渴求。  
然后醉酒的男人带着狡诈的微笑把手掌插进自己松垮的牛仔裤。  
然后，一根带着晶亮前液的手指，按在HR的唇上。  
嘘。

 

“It's raining men!”  
Harry的汗水犹如真正的瓢泼大雨，淋在HR赤裸的腹肌上。  
他隔着那该死的牛仔裤，骑在HR的阴茎上放荡起舞。原本泛着淡淡桃花色的皮肤被高热蒸出更深更性感的颜色，顺着小腹的毛发一路向下，更多的汗水顺着线条分明的肌肉和Harry乱了章法的舞姿流动，沿着那些伤疤和胯骨的沟壑流进那该死的牛仔裤里，混着那些甜美的前液，把HR和Harry的大腿都弄得湿漉漉的。

“I feel stormy wheather moving in...about to begin...”  
Harry听不清楚那隆隆的雷声。  
是自己的，抑或是HR的心跳，乱了节奏的心跳带着粗重而性感的呼吸，将暴雨将至的极度湿热推到他敏感的颈间和耳后。HR灵巧的手指正追逐着他脊椎上滑落的汗滴，带着无辜的笑意，像玩弄他的桦木鼓棒一般，挑逗着他的后穴，每次都刻意避开那一处软滑的敏感凹陷，不肯轻易让他满足。

“Rip off the roof and stay in bed...We better HURRY UP!”  
HR硬得像石头。  
插进来的那瞬间Harry为自己脑补的比喻笑出了声——  
然后他马上就笑不出声了。  
恶狠狠把爱人掼在墙上的HR咬着牙干着Harry，马力全开的速度让醉酒后变得更加敏感的Harry几乎分不清是疼还是爽，被操得发抖的大腿自动自觉地缠上埋头苦干的结实后腰，为此Harry得到了喉结上的一记狠咬作为奖励。

“缠过来缠过来，呼呼呼，腿夹紧点，Harr。”  
这白痴竟然还有余裕指挥！凭什么！作为二重身他的体力应该和自己差不多才对啊！该死的多元宇宙！  
Harry恼怒地把整个身体的重量都压在HR的身上，故意让背脊离开了墙壁的支撑。  
“Fuck！”HR爆了粗口。

 

……呃，其实应该是Hallelujah才对的。  
在把身上的Harry悬空抱着操到昏过去的时候，HR的小良心默默地对手指对手指。

 

“滚！”浑身都是低气压的Harry把脑袋绝望地藏在被单里。  
“唉唉唉，Harr，其实悬空抱一直是我最喜欢的体位啦，我一直超想试一下的！可……”HR一边熟练地躲过用力砸过来的枕头，一边赶紧给亲亲男朋友顺毛摸。  
“可个屁！”Harry暴怒地掀开蒙着头的被单，“三次！三次！！这么熟练谁信你没试过啊大白痴！而且你又忘记戴套子！笨蛋！”  
“所以啦要赶紧去清理出来嘛，要不你肚子疼我会舍不得的啊Harrrrrr！”把沾满精液的被单裹成一团随手扔在洗衣篮里，HR熟练地抱着满身红痕还在挣扎的Harry跨进洗澡间，“不要乱动啦Harr，我发誓这次真的只是单纯的给你洗澡清理，你再乱动要是又发生啥我可没办法控制了！”

“……我不是，我没有。”  
“？？？？”  
“我就是……有点…………痒？”  
“嗷嗷嗷Harry在邀请我吗！我好感动啊呜呜呜第一次欸我要写在观察报告里！新的纪念日万岁！不过让我休息一……”  
“……你这个白痴给我闭……Fuck！”  
“Harr？”  
“……”  
“Harr……这个好像不是我刚才咬出来……”  
“……闭……”  
“Harry你好像酒精过敏了欸！！！！！！！！！！！！”  
“……都说让你闭嘴了，白痴。”

\- End -


End file.
